BlueEyed Speculation
by pleasant-hell
Summary: "I'm late." "No B we have three minutes to get to class." "No, S...I'm...late."


"I'm late," Brittany had her eyes on Santana's shoes that were facing the brunette's locker.

Santana grabbed the last book she needed and closed her locker, glancing up at the clock in the hallway, "No. We have three minutes before the bell rings." She started to walk off, but Brittany was frozen in place.

Santana stopped and looked at Brittany. "No San," Brittany's eyes met Santana's as she tentatively looking at her through her eyelashes. "I'm _late_."

Santana blinked a few times. She felt the truth was sprinkling down on her, not quite sinking in before it engulfed her. She stared at Brittany's eyes that were terrified pools of blue.

A whirling noise filled her ears and her hands started to shake. She could feel her heart speed up and every other muscle she had tensed up. She took a deep breath through her nose because her jaw was clenched so hard she wasn't sure if she could open her mouth.

"San?" Brittany asked, her eyes starting watering. Her head dropped down again, her hair falling in front of her face.

Santana finally managed open her mouth, "Go to the locker room and wait for me." Her tone was emotionless. "Start drinking water." She just watched as Brittany lifted her head again. After a few seconds of just looking at each other, Brittany nodded. She turned around and started slowly walking down the hallway, her heels scraping across the floor.

After a minute of watching her, Santana whirled on her heel. She wasn't sure how she got to her car or got back, but she knew there was a pregnancy test in her purse and two slushies in her hands.

Artie looked up at her with a smile when she strutted purposefully. "Hey Sant-" was as far as he got. She dumped one of the slushies on top of his head and then slapped him as hard as she could.

He had to grab onto one of the side of his wheelchair and put the other hand out against the nearby wall to keep himself from falling out of the chair. He grabbed the side of his face and looked up at her.

Before he could speak she started yelling at him. She wasn't really sure what was coming out of her mouth. She was just furious. She continued to berate him for being an idiot, the better part of three minutes before she remembered that Brittany was waiting for her.

Finally, Santana turned on her heel and went straight to the locker room. She found Brittany sitting on the ground in the last row of lockers, a half empty water bottle next to her. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she started at the ground not even knowing that Santana was there.

Santana watched this for a few minutes. It broke her heart. She finally knelt down next to Brittany, drawing the blonde's attention, "Hey."

"Hey," Brittany sniffled and wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve.

Santana sat down next to her and dug the test out of her purse. She opened the box and pulled out the white stick, "Okay, B. Here's what you do." She took the cap off of end. "Take this off. Pee on it and then put it back on." Santana put the cap back on and put it back in the box. "Do both of them to make sure."

The blonde nodded, her trembling hand taking the box from Santana. Her hand dropped with the box into her lap as if it were too heavy for her to hold. She looked back at Santana who was watching her intently. Tears filled her eyes again and she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Santana held her eyes until she felt tears sting the back of her own. She stood up and held her hands out for Brittany. The blonde took her hand and let Santana pull her up.

They both walked to the toilet stalls and Brittany slipped into one with the box in hand. Santana set the timer on her phone then went to the sink and placed one hand on each side of the cold porcelain. She looked at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath willing the tears back into her eyes. She looked down at her knuckles that turned white as they clutched the sink.

She heard the telltale signs of the pregnancy test being used. Then the toilet flushed. Brittany walked out of the stall with the two white sticks in her hand, her head bowed, staring at them.

"All done?" Santana pushed off of the sink and ran a hand through her hair, trying to not look like she was losing it.

Brittany nodded at the ground. She sniffled again, this time choking on a sob. Santana immediately moved to her and wrapped her arms around the blonde. Brittany folded into her, tears cascading down her face. "What am I gonna do?"

Santana couldn't speak. She knew that if she did, Brittany would know that there were tears on her own face. She took a deep, shaky breath trying to rein her emotions in, trying to be strong again.

The blonde pulled away, seeing the tears on Santana's face before the other girl could wipe them away. Brittany turned toward the door and started walking out. Santana went after her, grabbing the hand that contained the pregnancy tests.

They both looked at the two little sticks that decided so much. Santana looked at her hand wrapped around Brittany's. Then she looked up at Brittany's eyes. They were questioning. Santana had frozen in place.

"San?" she softly asked.

Santana nodded, breaking the trance she was in. She walked, holding Brittany's hand, to the benches in the back of the locker room. She sat Brittany down and then swung her leg over the bench, facing the blonde.

"Look," Santana took Brittany's hand and extracted the two tests. She placed them on the bench facedown between them and then reached for Brittany's other hand. She ran her thumbs over Brittany's knuckles. "Whatever happens….with whatever…I'll always be here for you. Whatever I have to do okay?"

Brittany nodded, staring at the tests. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on Santana's, both of them closing her eyes. She asked, "Are you disappointed with me?"

Santana's eyes flew open and she pulled away slightly so that she could look at Brittany properly. "Of course not."

"Do you still love me?" Brittany's eyes fell to the ground.

"Brittany," Santana said so that the blonde would look at her. When she had Brittany's eyes on her, she replied with an intensity that gave Brittany chills. "Of course I still love you." She swallowed, "I love you with everything I am." She sighed. Now was not the time to try and win Brittany back. It wasn't the time. She was waiting. She had been waiting for months to try and win her back. She'd been being nice and keeping her mouth shut, trying to show Brittany that she was changing. Trying to show Brittany that she was worthy of her love. They both knew it was never a question of if they loved each other. It was always a matter of how. Santana wasn't the most affectionate person. She wasn't the first one to admit that she was completely head over heels for Brittany. She wasn't a lot of things and that drove them apart. That drove Brittany away and to Artie. Santana felt like this was all her fault.

"If I'm…" Brittany couldn't bring herself to say it. She shook her head, "I want…Will you still love me?"

"Of course," Santana reassured her. "I'll always love you Brittany. No matter what."

Tears again made an appearance in Brittany's eyes. "I just…He's not…I want you. I want…if I'm really…I want you. Not him." She paused, "Even if I'm not…I want you."

Santana's mouth dropped open and her breathing became labored, "Are you sure?"

Brittany nodded, "I tried to but- but I couldn't tell him. Then I saw you and I-"

Santana's phone started beeping. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket and turned it off. Santana looked from the tests to Brittany. The blonde picked up one and handed Santana the other. They both nodded to each other and looked at them.

It was almost lunchtime. They were both still in the locker room. Brittany was laying on her back on the bench, her feet on the ground and Santana was laying on her stomach her head resting on Brittany's stomach.

The blonde had her hand on Santana's head, her fingers wrapped in the dark hair. The only sound in Santana's ears was the deep, slow breathing of the blonde beneath her. "I love you," she whispered into the stale air around them.

"I love you too," Brittany looked down and saw Santana's eyes looking up at her.

"You would have been a good mom B," Santana brought her hand up to cup Brittany's face.

Brittany let out a small smile, "You would have too."

Santana pushed up Brittany's shirt and kissed the stomach exposed. "Maybe someday."


End file.
